A Taste of Heaven
by gisela.tinuelena
Summary: Random Dramione one-shot. Bedroom scene.


-1A/N: I'm sick and I've been making D/Hr backgrounds for my phone. Which led to me being inspired to write this random one-shot.

xx

Night air trickled in through the window like rain falling from the roof. His kisses dropped like bells on her body, each one ringing with fire, sonorant with passion.

Her only defense was the thick green comforter, still pulled around her waist, sheltering her legs from the cool autumn. She reached desperately for her wand, but it was just beyond her fingertips.

"Draco."

So intent was he on exploring every inch of her skin that he didn't even hear her voice.

"Draco, love, the window..."

This time he heard her and, without the need for a wand, willed it shut. Immediately, he brought his warm lips back to her cold breast.

As she felt her skin recede into the heat of his mouth, she let her eyes flutter and close. _God, it's just too good, _she thought, _and no one knows... Blaise is fifteen feet from us and he has no idea..._

It was the realization that moved her to stop him. "Draco."

The moonlight caught his hair as he rose. "What?"

"Draco, this-- we can't-- if Blaise wakes up--"

"If Blaise wakes up, I'll kill him myself."

Oddly enough, this quieted her doubts. A little. "Draco, maybe we should just wait-- until all this is over with, and we can be open with it--" She chewed nervously on her lip.

"I can't wait."

The hunger was evident in Draco's eyes, and she decided there was no use in fighting. "Then for Merlin's sake, be quiet."

He grinned, a devilish grin that brought out every ounce of Slytherin in his bones. "I'll be quiet. But I can't speak for you, angel."

Involuntarily, she shivered, and she wasn't sure whether it was because of Draco's words or the chill in the air.

_Maybe both,_ she thought, as her lover bent down again, this time pressing against the flat curve of her stomach, tickling just the slightest bit, teasing just the slightest bit more.

Slowly, so slowly she barely noticed it, he pushed the quilt from her hips until it fell softly to the floor. He replaced it with his own body, letting his mouth hover tantalizingly over her pelvic bone, kissing his way down her inner thigh, until she was sure she would go crazy with anticipation.

"Draco..." It was a plea.

And he knew it.

Armed with the knowledge that she was on the brink of shattering, he continued to tease, tracing the very tip of his tongue on the very edge of her smooth lips. She was already wet-- drenched, glistening, delicious. All he wanted to do was dive in and drink her up; but no, he would take his time, he would make it amazing for her. He knew that she wanted to grab him by the hair and push his tongue inside of her; but he also knew that she would never dare be so audacious.

Little whines and moans began to emanate from her mouth; she softly beat the bed with balled-up fists, kicked her legs in frustration, and she was aware of none of it. All she wanted was Draco's tongue, _oh God, please..._

"Draco Malfoy, I swear to God if you don't stop teasing me this instant, I'll--"

"You'll what?" His eyebrow arched, an exclamation point to the twinkle in his eye. "What will you do?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'll come up with something."

"I'm almost ready to tease you for hours just to see what it might be."

Her eyes were daggers, and he laughed.

"Alright, angel-- but not only are you going to wake Blaise, you're going to wake the whole castle."

"I don't care anymore," she whispered urgently, "just give it to me-- please--"

And he plunged his tongue deep inside her.

She arched her back in surprise and he pulled out, flicking over her most sensitive areas, pressing his nose into her pubic bone. He tasted her like a connoisseur, savoring every last delicious drop, expertly circling so she'd give even more nectar to quench his appetite.

Her fingernails clawed at Draco's satin sheets and, involuntarily, she began to call out to him.

"God, Draco... right there... _God,_ you're right on it... don't stop..." Her eyes went closed, came open, went closed again.

His mouth was too busy to speak to her, but she could feel that he wasn't going to disappoint her. As if to punctuate the unspoken affirmation, he sucked one of her lips into his mouth, tenderly caressed her thigh, looked up into her eyes.

"Draco..."

He smirked then and dove back in for the kill. Her eyes flew open and she clutched at the pillows. "Draco, please... oh, God..."

Ravenously, he put his entire tongue into action, stimulating her from top to bottom, and she turned into the pillow. "_Fuck_, Draco, don't stop... I swear to God, if you stop I'll kill you, I'll..."

This pleased him, and he began to move faster. She seized below him, her eyes flickering, her limbs shaking, _"God, Draco..."_

One last expert flick and she was done for. She shrieked and rocketed into an upright position, threw her head back, bumped it on the headboard-- "Draco!" The yell rang out through the dormitory, and all of Draco's roommates woke at once.

He held her hips down as she thrashed, shook, calmed, collapsed. With a grin, he took one last taste, licked his lips appreciatively, and laid down next to her.

"You," she panted, "you..."

He kissed her.

"Oi!" came a voice from outside the curtains, smooth as melted chocolate. "Who have you got in there, Malfoy?"

She gave a nod. "Tell him," she whispered, nestling into his side.

"Your girlfriend," Draco responded matter-of-factly.

A pause. "Very funny," Blaise said.

"Go back to sleep," Draco told him.

He obeyed. They could hear the soft rustle of his comforter as he crawled back into bed.

Draco grinned. "What a thickhead."

She smiled into his chest. "He'll find out soon enough."

Absently, he played with her hair. "You're really going to tell him?"

She looked up at him. "You think I'm really going to give you up? What am I, a Hufflepuff?"

He laughed. "Night, angel."

"Night."


End file.
